Matrix metalloprotease (MMPs) is an enzyme group playing a key role in the binding tissue degradation in living organisms. The activity of MMPs is controlled by each step of 1) production of latent enzyme (proMMP) by gene expression, 2) activation of proMMP, 3) activity inhibition by TIMP which is an inhibitor of active enzymes. MMPs includes two types of hemostatic type and induction type, the former includes MMP-2 and MMP-14, and the latter includes many MMPs such as MMP-1, 3, 9, 13 etc. Particularly, promoted production or expression in rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus and inflammatory bowel diseases (ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease) by MMP-9 has been acknowledged, and the involvement of MMP-9 in these pathologies has been suggested [Ann. Rheum. Dis., vol. 58, page 691-697 (1999) (non-patent document 1), J. Clin. Invest., vol. 92, page 179-185 (1993) (non-patent document 2), Arthritis Rheum., vol. 46, page 2625-2631 (2002) (non-patent document 3), Lancet Neurol., vol. 2, page 747-756 (2003) (non-patent document 4), Arthritis Rheum., vol. 50, page 858-865 (2004) (non-patent document 5), Journal of Leukocyte Biology, vol. 79, page 954-962 (2006) (non-patent document 9)].
In addition, it has been suggest from the studies of MMP knockout mouse that MMP-9 is involved in the formation and progression of cancer, MMP-9 plays an important role in the progression of arthritis and articular destruction [J. Natl. Cancer Inst., vol. 94, 1134-1142 (2002) (non-patent document 6), J. Immunol., vol. 169, 2643-2647 (2002) (non-patent document 7)]. On the other hand, MMP-2 shows an anti-inflammatory action and the action mechanism thereof is considered to be degradation of MCP-3 and the like [Science, vol. 289, page 1202-1206 (2000) (non-patent document 8)]. Therefore, a medicament that does not influence MMP-2 production and selectively suppresses MMP-9 production can be expected as a novel therapeutic drug.
JP-A-2004-359657 (patent document 1) discloses leptomycin B, which is a medicament that inhibits MMP-9 production, and a derivative thereof.